Terror To Behold
by chiahead
Summary: This is the alternate ending to "There Is Another Someone". EXTREMELY MATURE CONTENT ***Rape Scene and Character death*** Please do not click if either offend.


****** NOTE - Rape scene and character death please go back if this offends. Also, even though I love Edward, for this story he is VERY OOC. Please read and review, this is my first attempt at a story and I would like come critique on my work.*******

**For Cassie - you sick, twisted individual....I am so proud... *sniff* (New level opened up for this one)**

**_Thanks to S Meyer, I am another obsessed Twilight mom. Characters are not mine, only the plotline. _**

She was asleep on her side, facing away from him. Her body curled on to itself and pressed hard against his side. He lay on his back in the bed with one arm behind his head, the other resting on her hip. There was nothing new about this scene; it had played out like this for the last few months. While she slept, he relived every moment of the past day, week, month, year that they had spent together.

Lately, it was getting harder to just lie there next to her. They still had not had sex; they had barely made it past chaste kissing. But it seemed that with each night he kept things from progressing intimately, her frustration and arousal grew.

Her arousal came out in her dreams. She would lie next to him, moaning, writhing, panting and her scent would become so saturated with her arousal that it was becoming increasingly difficult to continue to lie next to her.

Sometimes he had to leave so that he did not attack her and drain her. Sometimes the erotic dreams she was having were quickly overtaken by the nightmares so he stayed with her through those.

He thought back through all the nights lying next to her utterly frustrated. He new he could not move their relationship to the next level. It would be way too dangerous for her while she was still human. He was afraid he would hurt her, or worse, kill her. He did not think he would have enough control to have sex with her and keep her safe at the same time.

Still he was a man and the numerous nights spent lying next to the woman he loved more than anything in the world were not helping him maintain his control. Her arousal came out in her dreams. She would lie next to him, moaning, writhing, panting and her scent would become so saturated with her arousal that it was becoming increasingly difficult to continue to lie next to her.

Sometimes he had to leave so that he did not attack her and drain her. Sometimes the erotic dreams she was having were quickly overtaken by the nightmares so he stayed with her through those.

Several times in the last few weeks, he found himself unconsciously touching her in her sleep when the erotic dreams started.

Kind of like he was right now.

He didn't remember making the conscious decision to fondle her breast but here he was curled up to her body, her left breast weighing heavy in his hand and his painful erection brushing against her ass.

He knew he should stop, should roll back over on to his back. He should definitely remove his hand from her and should NOT give in to the impulse to roll her erect nipple between his fingers. He also knew that he should put more space between her firm, round ass and his throbbing cock and should NOT press it any harder against her. He did not need to be any more aroused than he already was.

But did he do any of the things he should have?

Nope.

He did everything his mind was screaming that he should not.

WHY??

Two simple reasons really.

One – Bella moaned and it was the single most erotic sound he had ever heard. He swore the sound traveled through every nerve in his body straight down to his cock, making it twitch excitedly against her ass.

This led to reason number two that he did not turn away. Bella's body reacted to that slight movement by pressing back hard against his cock and rolling her hips a few times.

Her sweet, firm ass rubbing against him caused the exact friction he had been studiously avoiding in all of their "make-out" sessions. He knew that feeling any part of her body near his erection would be his undoing.

Unsurprisingly, he was right. The minute she pressed into him, his hand tightened on her breast, pulling her upper body fully into his. At the same time he was pulling her back, his fingers inched down on to her nipple, not too hard but enough to cause another moan to ghost past her perfect lips.

For a brief second, he thought she had woken from her deep sleep, but then he glanced down at the bandages covering her arm. He knew his father had given her a heavy duty pain killer. Bella has a low tolerance to medication. He knew that under the influence of the pills, she would probably sleep through just about anything.

Why was his lower body thrilling to this knowledge? Why did it matter so much to his dick that he could do just about anything to her and she would not know and most likely would not wake up?

His mind and his cock began to wage a war against each other.

His mind saying "Stop, this isn't proper and if you take it further, it will most assuredly end badly."

His cock saying "To hell with proper, I need feel what it is like to be buried inside of her, to feel her walls clamping down on me in her release, and to find my own sweet release deep within the woman we love. She will never know, we can be gentle."

While this inner battle waged between brain and dick, his traitorous sided with his dick by leaving her breast and trailing down her stomach to rest at the waistband of her shorts. His fingers were splayed across her stomach, tugging her lower body closer to his.

When his brain finally caught up with what his hands were doing, his inner "Prude" alarms went into hyper drive. He needed to stop, NOW. He needed to get away, before he lost complete control.

Just as his was about to remove his hand from her stomach and piss off his lower half, she shifted yet again. This time, her hand came out from under her chin to rest of top of his.

Had her hand stopped there, he would have been fine. Definitely would have been able to stop. Probably would have been able to leave the bed. Just might have been strong enough to leave the room to get some fresh air or perhaps even hunt.

However her damn hand did not stay on top of his. Her evil, elegant hand dipped inside the waistband of her shorts (exactly the way his cock wanted his hand to do a few minutes ago), freezing him into place and ratcheting his already overwhelming desire to a level he did not think possible.

"Did she just purr??" he groaned to himself.

The sound she made as her fingers reached their destination could only be described as animalistic. The reaction they elicited from his body had no name. He could not describe it. All he knew was that his hands were going to follow hers. No matter what his Victorian-addled brain had to say. Hell they were half-way there before he made the decision.

His fingers tangled with hers. He let her guide their fingers through her curls. She was rubbing her outer lips and rolling her hips against on the upstrokes. He curled one of his fingers down and penetrated past her curls.

"Holy fuck, she is wet" he growled to himself.

Of course he had been able to smell her arousal before, but to actually feel it on his hand, to feel how hot and ready she was? Christ, he nearly came right then.

He allowed the musky fragrance to surrounds him; with each unneeded breath the demon that he has spent his entire existence taming wakens more and more. He knows recognizes the full fledged lust that is clouding his brain and pulsing against her ass. He was prepared for the burn in his throat; he knew he would have to contain the desire to bite into her delectable neck.

This is why he always pulled back.

He never wanted to have to deal with both monsters at the same time. He wasn't sure he could win.

Raising his fingers to his lips, letting his tongue snake out to taste her essence, he lowered his head to her neck. He would take this last breath, then he would let go. He needed to leave, he needed to hunt.

The minute that breath mingled with her taste registered in his mind, it ripped the last of his noble thoughts to shreds.

Somehow her scent had become more intoxicating, as if tasting her made her smell sweeter than ever. He was overwhelmed with lust, both the pure and simple desire to bury himself within her and the nearly devastating desire to sink his teeth into the pulsing vein just a hair's breath away from his lips and drink what was surely a nectar unlike any he had encountered before.

Still struggling to keep the blood lust at bay, he gave into to his other desire. He knew he had to have her.

He didn't know how it happened but the clothing separating their flesh was gone. He had flipped her over onto her stomach and had her pinned down with one hand at the back of her neck, the head of his cock positioned at her entrance.

She was awake now, awake and struggling against him.

He chuckled softly at her cries, but said nothing to reassure her. He leaned down close to her ear and said one word.

"Mine."

Then he plunged inside of her in one swift movement.

She screamed loudly in pain and stiffened beneath him.

None of that registered to Edward. He was aware of only two things. The heady scent of blood in the air from her stolen virginity, and the pooling of venom in his mouth as slowly lowered his open mouth to the exposed vein in Bella's neck.

He licked along the vein in her neck as he began to move within her slowly but forcefully. He drank in her fear along with her struggles. The more she struggled and whimpered the more delight the demon in him took. The demon knew he had won, he knew what his prize was going to be. But first the man wanted his reward.

This was Edward's first time as well, he wanted to enjoy the release he could feel building inside of him. Bella's struggles moved her body against him creating delicious friction. The more friction, the closer Edward, the man, got to his release.

Edward, the demon, began counting down the seconds. Ironically, they were timed to the man's thrusts into Bella.

More venom pooled in his mouth as his climax built within him. The demon was dancing now. There was more blood in the air as he abused her sex roughly, tearing into her. The musty metallic smell to the air spurred them both on, his thrusts became erratic and the demon took over.

Just as Edward's cock erupted inside her, he sunk his teeth into her neck; they sliced through her flesh like it was butter. Her blood spurted into his mouth, a half moan half growl tore from his body as he began to swallow.

Bella's cries began to fade as Edward continued to feed off of her. He had never tasted blood like this in his entire life. All the years of feeding off animals fell away as he remembered the intense pleasure derived from feeding off human blood.

The flow of blood from the wound began to slow, the demon retreated to his hiding place completed satisfied with himself. In the demon's wake, the man was left holding the shell of the woman he loved.

*****AN - The title of this story has a signifcance. Any guesses on where it is from? ****


End file.
